Won't Do The Same
by Ayano Mamoru
Summary: Sakitkah jika cintamu memperlakukanmu baik jika dia hanya butuh harta darimu? "—mati saja." PrusHung, AusHung. Summary salah sepertinya.. Mind to RnR? :D


**Title**: Won't do the same

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia punya Himaruya. Grenade itu lagunya Bruno Mars.

**Warning**: OOC, AU, typo(s), Gajeness, Abalness, garing, EYD tidak sesuai, POV gaje, songfict...maybe?

**Keterangan**: Yang pakai embel-embel mu/kau itu bagian normal, atau yang terjadi di masa sekarang. Sedangkan yang pakai nama (misalnya Gilbert, dll) itu flashback.

**A/N**: Penyakit saya yang membuat saya terinspirasi membuat cerita ini. Oh, _man_! Bahkan One Hundred Worlds saja belum dipublish! (FYI, itu ff collab saya dengan **Kuroi Onee-san**~ /promo /dibuang). Oke, dari pada makin ngelantur, langsung saja.

Don't like don't read.

.

.

* * *

><p>Mata rubi itu memandang kosong atap kamarnya. Kembali menghela napas, dan menatap bingkai foto. Gadis itu. Wanita itu. Yang telah merebut hatimu dan kini meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Oh, bahkan dia pergi kencan dengan orang lain di depanmu dan tidak mengakuimu.<p>

"—mati saja."

Seakan berkesan mengejekmu, lagu itu kembali berputar melalui radio kecil yang dihadiahkan adikmu pada ulang tahunmu bulan lalu.

Melirik sebentar kearah sumber suara, mengambil earphone, memakai jaket...

... dan memutuskan menembus angin malam serta kegelapan.

* * *

><p><em>Easy come, Easy go, that's just how you live, oh<em>

_Take, take, take it all but you never give_

_Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss_

_Had your eyes wide open, why were they open_?

* * *

><p>Gilbert tahu sebenarnya hal yang kemarin terjadi adalah masalah besar. Ya, dia tahu.<p>

Kemarin malam di bar, Gilbert tak sengaja mencium wanita bersurai coklat itu setelah tersandung kabel yang berantakan. Hah, kabel pembawa petaka.

Sebenarnya Gilbert tahu wanita itu banyak jadi perbincangan orang-orang di bar. Wanita itu hampir mengajak kencan hampir semua pengusaha-pengusaha besar—bahkan yang sudah mempunyai kekasih ataupun sudah menikah. Awalnya Gilbert tidak menyukai perempuan itu dan tidak ingin mengenal dia karena rumor-rumor yang beredar. Katanya, selain mengajak kencan, wanita itu juga mengambil harta para pengusaha itu.

Sungguh liar, eh?

Tapi setelah kejadian itu, ada yang aneh dengan perasaan Gilbert.

Tiap kali bertemu perempuan itu, seperti tadi pagi saat sedang berjalan-jalan menikmati suasana pagi yang cerah, wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Belum lagi saat sang wanita mengenalinya dan memanggil, membuat Gilbert salah tingkah.

"Halo! Malam ini kau ada acara?"

Menggaruk kepala, "Y-ya—e, eh, tidak kok,"

"Kau mau menemaniku malam ini?" Melempar senyum maut.

Wajah Gilbert memerah tanpa alasan yang jelas. "... Ya, tentu saja,"

"Baiklah! Kutunggu di kafe ujung sana di meja 21, ya! Sampai jumpa!"

"..I-iya,"

Wanita itu segera berlari dan hilang di tikungan. Gilbert menghela napas. Sepertinya dia harus menerima ceramahan adiknya setelah pulang karena membatalkan rencana membantu adiknya membetulkan mobil yang rusak...

"Oh ya!"

Gilbert yakin jantungnya hampir copot.

"A-ada apa? Kenapa kau kembali lagi, Nona?"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Gilbert—Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Aku Elizaveta Hedervary. Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Gilbert!"

~.~

Kau berdiri mematung didepan toko berlian itu. Menatap sendu kaca toko yang memperlihatkan berbagai macam permata mahal—yang salah satu macamnya pernah kau belikan untuk wanita brengsek itu.

Kenapa kau bisa begitu bodoh, mau saja diajak kencan wanita itu walau kau sudah tahu konsekuensinya? Hah, cinta itu memang menyebalkan.

Permata hijau bak padang rumput itu terlalu menghipnotis dirimu sampai tidak bisa berkata tidak. Mengapa tuhan menciptakan mata untuknya? Kenapa mata itu tetap terbuka?

* * *

><p><em>Gave you all I had and you tossed in the trash<em>

_You tossed it in the trash, you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_

* * *

><p>Gilbert membelikan semua yang wanita itu inginkan seperti disihir olehnya. Memang, Gilbert tidak sekaya pengusaha-pengusaha yang biasanya dikencani wanita itu. Tapi entah kenapa hasrat untuk menyenangkan wanita itu terus mendorongnya membelikan semua barang-barang mahal yang wanita itu mau.<p>

Bahkan setelah disakiti berkali-kali.

"Eliza, aku membelikan sesuatu untukmu,"

Wajah cantik wanita didepan Gilbert langsung berseri-seri. "Apa?"

"Ini,"

Gilbert memberikan sebuah boneka beruang kecil berwarna merah muda dengan hiasan hati bertuliskan '_I Love You_' digenggaman sang boneka. "Juga sebagai tanda sayangku untukmu."

Gilbert memandang reaksi sang wanita. Ada sedikit ekspresi kecewa yang langsung tergantikan dengan senyum terpaksa dan mengambil alih boneka. "Oh, kau terlalu baik. Terima kasih,"

"Sama-sama. Oh, sepertinya aku harus pergi, Luddy menungguku," Melihat ke jam tangan, bergegas pergi dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Baik. Sampai jumpa."

Setelah yakin Gilbert sudah tidak terlihat, wanita yang menerima boneka tadi—Elizaveta—mendengus kesal dan membuang boneka itu ketempat sampah terdekat.

"Hanya boneka norak murahan—

"—Aku tidak butuh."

* * *

><p><em>'cause what you don't understand is<em>

_I'd catch a grenade for ya_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_

_I'd jump in front of train for ya_

_You know I'd do anything for y_a

* * *

><p>Gilbert melakukan semua untuk wanita itu. Lagi.<p>

Kemarin, Gilbert sedang berjalan-jalan dipusat kota. Niatnya hanya untuk berjalan-jalan dan menghilangkan sedikit kejenuhannya, tapi langsung berubah setelah Gilbert meihat Elizaveta diseberang jalan.

Wajah Gilbert berubah cerah, melambaikan tangan ke seberang jalan. "Eli! Elizaveta!"

"Gil!"

Elizaveta langsung berlari menuju Gilbert tanpa lihat kanan-kiri lagi. Sebuah mobil box yang cukup besar melaju cepat ke arahnya dengan kalap, bagaikan dikendarai oleh orang mabuk. Makin dekat dan dekat. Gilbert berlari dengan sangat panik.

"AWAS!"

Gilbert mendorong Elizaveta ke tempatnya berdiri semula tanpa memedulikan giliran dia yang terkena bahaya.

"TUAN, AWAS!"

Dewi keberuntungan sedang memusuhi Gilbert rupanya.

Sang sopir mobil box langsung melarikan diri, menghindari kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi. Elizaveta terpaku ditempat tadi. Dan Gilbert terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

Yang Gilbert tahu terakhir adalah dirinya dikerumuni banyak orang dan semua sibuk berteriak-teriak. Walau tidak bisa melihat jelas, dia tahu Elizaveta tidak ada diantara kerumunan itu.

Sebuah silabel nama keluar sebelum mata rubi indah itu tertutup.

"E...li..za.."

* * *

><p>I<em> would go through all this pain<em>

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

* * *

><p>"Gilbert?"<p>

Pemandangan buyar itu makin lama makin jelas setelah mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

"... Elizaveta?"

"Gil! Akhirnya kau sadar!"

Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir sang albino. Munginkah pikiran buruknya mengenai Eli salah?

"Y-ya, senang rasanya bisa melihatmu sehat-sehat saja,"

"Harusnya kau tidak melakukan itu untukku," Elizaveta mengerutkan dahinya.

"A-ahaha, tidak apa-apa, kok. Untukmu aku rela-rela saja walau berakhir seperti ini!" Gilbert terkekeh.

Terlihat sedikit rona merah di pipi Elizaveta. "Dasar,"

"Ah, temanmu sudah sadar, Eli?"

Dua pasang bola mata segera teralihkan kearah si pemilik suara yang asing. Gilbert sedikit mendongkak untuk melihat siapa yang baru datang dan kini berdiri di sebelah Elizaveta.

"Sudah, Roderich. Kubilang, kan, sebaiknya kau tunggu di luar,"

Gilbert memandang bingung laki-laki yang kurang familiar itu. "Elizaveta. Itu siapa?"

Elizaveta terlihat menyadari sesuatu dan terlihat gugup. Dia menyikut laki-laki disebelahnya dan laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Ah. Oh, ini Roderich. Roderich, kenalkan, ini Gilbert."

"Salam kenal, Gilbert,"

Gilbert membalas uluran tangan Roderich dan memandangnya dengan tajam, menyadari ada sesuatu yang rahasia antara dia dan Elizaveta.

"Sebaiknya aku keluar dulu. Permisi,"

Setelah pintu tertutup, Gilbert memandang lekat-lekat Elizaveta. "Itu siapa?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa,"

"Jangan bohong!"

"Roderich hanya temanku,"

"Aku tahu ada yang spesial diantara kalian berdua, Eli,"

"Perasaanmu saja."

"Aku tahu kau bohong!"

"Kenapa kau terlalu mencampuri urusan pribadiku, sih! Sudahlah, aku muak!"

Elizaveta segera mengambil tas tangannya yang diletakan di meja. Memandang Gilbert sebentar lalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Oh, jadi ini yang kau berikan setelah aku rela menjemput maut untukmu, Hedervary?"

* * *

><p><em>Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb<em>

_Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from_

_Mad women, bad women, that's just what you are_

_You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car_

* * *

><p>Lagu yang terpasang di earphone-mu makin mengolokmu, membuka ingatan kembali akan wanita gila dan buruk yang sudah kau coba kubur. Kau kembali berjalan menyongsong gelapnya malam, tidak memperdulikan ponselmu yang sudah berkali-kali berbunyi, menandakan adikmu sudah berkoar-koar mencarimu yang tak kunjung pulang.<p>

Masa bodoh.

Kau memberhentikan sebuah taksi yang lewat. Jalan mulai sepi, dan kau masih belum mau pulang. Dimana lagi tempat yang akan membuatmu tenang?

_"Nehmen Sie mich zum Bahnhof.(1)_"

Brilian.

**~.~**

"Gilbert! Kau sudah sehat?" Wanita itu memperhatikanmu sambil tersenyum manis. Senyuman yang kau sangat tahu itu palsu.

"Tidak perlu basa-basi. Ada perlu apa kau kesini?"

"Aku hanya ingin menjenguk orang yang kusayangi. Apa itu salah?"

Gilbert memutar bola matanya, "Bohong sekali,"

"Aku tahu kau marah soal Roderich. Sumpah, dia hanya temanku,"

Gilbert tetap menatap sinis, "Ahh. Benarkah?

"Dia memang temanmu, teman sepermainanmu, kan?"

Kena telak.

"B-bukan kok! K-kamu bicara apa, sih!" Elizaveta merona, tapi tetap berusaha meyakinkan Gilbert.

Setelah beberapa lama membujuk, akhirnya Gilbert luluh juga.

"Baik. Aku percaya denganmu. Tapi jangan ulangi lagi, okay?"

"Tentu," Keduanya saling berpelukan beberapa lama hingga...

"Gil, kita jadi jalan-jalan, kan? Aku melihat tas bagus ditoko ujung sana!"

* * *

><p><em>If my body was on fire<em>

_You'd watch me burn down in flames_

_You said you loved me, you're a liar_

_'cause you never, ever, ever did, baby_

* * *

><p>Gilbert menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Kerjanya sebagai salah satu staff administrasi diperusahaan adiknya memanglah sangat berat. Jika salah menghitung walau dikit saja, perusahaan adiknya akan kacau balau.<p>

Belum lagi kasus akhir-akhir ini yang mengatakan dia korupsi atau apalah—Mein gott, untuk apa dia korupsi? Dia sudah cukup dengan kehidupannya saat ini, untuk apa mencari harta lagi dengan cara itu, pula.

Akhir-akhir ini juga masalah perusahaannya dengan perusahaan Edelstein makin membuatnya ingin keluar saja. Kabarnya, perusahaan baru yang sukses itu mulai menggeser posisi perusahaan adiknya, dan membuat gosip-gosip buruk yang membuat makin terpuruk.

Elizaveta juga. Akhir-akhir ini Eli mulai menjauhi Gilbert ketika diberitahu pamor perusahaan adiknya mulai turun. Dan kabarnya—lagi—, Elizaveta mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan bos perusahaan Edelstein.

Gilbert membenamkan kepala ke mejanya dan mengebuk-gebuk meja tidak bersalah itu. Banyak sekali masalah yang menimpanya akhir-akhir ini...

"Cinta...

"Aku sepertinya tertipu oleh cinta palsu Elizaveta."

* * *

><p><em>No, You won't do the same<em>

_You wouldn't do the same_

_Oh, you never do the same_

* * *

><p>Kau turun dari taksi yang kau naiki, menginjakan kaki di aspal dingin. Penampilanmu masih sama, lagu itu hampir selesai, dan kau juga makin muak dengan kehidupan.<p>

Kau tahu ini tidak hebat, tapi kau tidak punya pilihan.

Namamu makin tercemar karena gosip-gosip busuk perusahaan Edelstein. Perusahaan adikmu sebentar lagi hancur. Elizaveta tidak pernah muncul lagi.

Ya.

Baru-baru ini kau tahu bahwa Elizaveta yang menyebar berita buruk tentang dirinya yang korupsi. Dan kau juga tahu Elizaveta-lah yang memaksanya mengambil uang perusahaan untuk membelikannya permata, atau surga dunia lainnya. Dan dialah Elizaveta Hedervary, kekasih bos Perusahaan Edelstein—Roderich Edelstein.

Bukannya cinta yang kau dapatkan, malah akhirnya seperti ini? Gott, salah apakah kau selama ini?

Kau memang salah, terlalu mudahnya cinta dengan Elizaveta sampai rela memberikan segalanya. Tapi, jujur saja, kau masih cinta dengannya, bukan?

"Hidup sudah tidak ada artinya lagi.

"Untuk apa hidup hanya untuk disakiti dan dicaci maki?"

Maka, disinilah kau, Gilbert Beilschmidt, berdiri. Stasiun kereta. Dan kau kini berdiri di tengah-tengah rel kereta. Lagu itu sebentar lagi selesai, mengiringi hidupmu yang juga akan selesai.

* * *

><p><em>No, no, no, no<em>

* * *

><p>Kereta malam itu melaju cepat. Sang masinis bersiul-siul dan berharap segera sampai dan bisa bersua dengan keluarga dirumah.<p>

Sang masinis terlonjak kaget melihat beberapa meter didepannya ada seorang pemuda berdiri ditengah-tengah rel dan tak kunjung pergi. Segera saja pria paruh baya itu membunyikan klakson kereta dan mencoba mengerem kereta

'_Brukkk' _

—Walau akhirnya sia-sia.

* * *

><p>.<p>

End?

.

* * *

><p>1) <em>Nehmen Sie mich zum Bahnhof<em>: Tolong antarkan saya ke stasiun (German)

Ya kira-kira begitulah artinya. Kalau salah, ada yang bisa membenarkan? :D

.

Ahem. Tolong jangan lempari saya sendal karena bikin fic baru sementara fic collab saya belum selesai. Oh, salahkan sifat malas saya yang semakin akut...

Sebentar lagi juga UAS tapi saya masih bisa-bisanya nulis fic ahaha. Kenapa kalau ide itu datangnya disaat yang salah? /curcol. Ahh. Lagi-lagi fic saya gak mutu. Kapan coba saya bisa bikin yang lebih bermutu dikit orz.

Terkait cerita yang agak melenceng dari lagu... Oh, saya tidak akan tega membuat Gilbert jadi beneran menyayat tangannya, kepalanya tertembus peluru yang ditembakkan lurus ke otaknya, dipukul hingga mati rasa, rem mobil diputus atau terbakar api hanya karena Elizaveta. Jadi saya hanya menggambarkan dengan yang lain, menjadikan lagunya suatu majas dan semoga anda mengerti. /authorgakkompeten /dibakar. Penggambarannya hancur, ya? 8')

Dan saya merasa ini terlalu telenovela walau genre-nya memang drama...

Soal posisi-posisi perusahaan itu... saya ngarang total. Saya bukanlah seorang pegawai ataupun pejabat, jadi saya asal saja /plak. Sekedar pemberitahuan saja, tidak semua lirik saya tuliskan. Dan saya merasa fic ini tidak pantas untuk dipublish...

Bersediakah para pembaca yang baik hati memberikan kritik atau saran? :)

Salam hangat,

Ayano.


End file.
